Host: Anarchy
by Fred Bobson
Summary: Anarchy. Also known as the puppeteer. A wizards guild was founded to bring his chaotic evil down. But all they managed to do was buy the world some more time. Now he's back, and manipulating adventurers to do his dirty work. Will they be his puppets forever? Or will they break free from his grasp, and defeat him? (So much homebrew it isn't even funny. Based on a year-long campaign)
1. Chapter I: Puppets

**_**(Fred)- Hello, internet. I have returned, and with me, I bring the magnificent Ike!**_**

 ** _ **(Ike)- Greetings! I am here because...Why am I here?**_**

 ** _ **(Fred)- You know, the thing. Were doing the whole co-writing thingy? With Quest Masters?**_**

 ** _ **(Ike)- Oh yeah. Well, since I clearly had nothing planned, wanna explain what this is?**_**

 ** _ **(Fred)- Nope. The readers have to figure out what this is themselves. Have fun.**_**

 ** _ **(Ike)- You realize they can just read the summary? Or the genre? Or both?**_**

 ** _ **(Fred)- ANYWAYS, on with the story!**_**

* * *

Sight.

The trees surrounding him in every direction were a deep brown, with vibrant emerald leaves. The soil was a rich brownish black colour, and the grass shone like the leaves upon the trees. Sunshine broke through the emerald barrier here and there, creating beams of light that were visible to the human eye. Just ahead, there was a small stream, with clear water running down. Animal tracks could be seen, just at the edge of the stream, marking it as a popular drinking spot for the wildlife. A cool breeze could also be felt, coming from the North. Just past the stream, a large buck approached, its head held high.

Scent.

The scent was as should it be in a forest. Slightly musty, with the fresh scent of Oak and Maple mixed in. The soil also smelled as it should. Like dirty dirt.

Sound.

The rustle of leaves could be heard in tandem with the cool breeze. Nearby, the faint trickle of the stream moulded with the rustling of leaves to create a music of sorts. Every now and then, a birds song could be heard, even sometimes a woodpecker pounding away at a tree.

These senses aided Darien, masking his presence, and telling him everything he needed to know about his surroundings. He was crouched, unnoticed, within a hunting blind downwind from the stream. His training ensured he made no noise as he nocked an arrow in his longbow. The buck stopped at the stream, about 20 yards away, and dipped his head down to drink. Darien pulled the arrow back until the twine had gone taught, took aim, and steadied his breathing. In, out. In, out. Just like Gryndal taught him. On the third breath, he held it in for several seconds, then let it out. And he let the arrow fly. The deer didn't even have time to look up, as the arrow pierced its heart, with a dull thud.

It fell to the ground, and Darien relaxed. Looks like he would be eating tonight after all. He stood, and walked around the blind to the stream, retrieving his arrow and hauling the deer over his shoulders. The skinning could be done at home. He had other work to get done. Of course, he had all week to do it. But he had no reason to wait. Not anymore. All that mattered was his people were safe.

* * *

The doors of the tavern swung open, and a figure hidden with a black cloak walked in. It wasn't that which grabbed the attention of the occupants though. It was the fairy that sat on the shoulder of the figure. The cloaked figure walked to the bar, and put 3 coins down in front of the barkeep.

"I need information." He said simply.

The barkeep nodded, taking the coins, and motioning for him to enter a door on the other side of the bar. He walked slowly to the door, opening it, and closing it behind himself. Inside was a dark room, lit only by the half shaded window on the far side. In front of it was a mahogany desk, and a red leather chair, which was occupied by an older man in an expensive suit.

"Hello, travellers. What kind of information are you looking for?" He spoke.

"I need to know about a girl..." The man began. The fairy on his shoulder raised a staff of some sort, and the window frosted over, blocking the view from the outside.

"Her name is Candi. Or at least it was before you killed her." The older man paled and reached for a bell that would alert guards, but the cloaked man's hand flew out, flinging a knife that pinned the man's arm to the desk. He cried out in pain and struggled to free his hand, but it was too late. The cloaked man was already upon him, with a blade was pressed against his neck.

"P-please, this is a misunderstanding! Do you even know who I am!?" He cried out.

"I haven't a clue who you are. But I know what you did." He said. The man noticed a glyph on the shoulder of the cloaked figure, stitched in red. His eyes became wide as saucers when he saw it. It was the mark of the assassin, known as The Shadow Of Cap'Tria.

"And that means you have to pay." Then blood flowed freely, and the man fell to the floor, no longer in possession of a head.

"You know, there were probably better ways to deal with that situation than killing him." The fairy said.

"He killed a little girl for coin, Shadow. What would you have had me do instead?"

"Rogue, you're an assassin. __You__ kill people for coin." Shadow retorted.

"...It isn't that simple." Rogue muttered. He cleaned off his blade on the man's desk and walked back towards the door.

"I never had a choice."

* * *

Running. That was all she could afford to concentrate on. The greatest wizard in centuries was hot on her tail, and he wouldn't be letting up easy. Briefly, she considered stopping and going back to the guild. Back to her home. But that wasn't an option. Not if what the healer had said was true. Everything she had ever believed had been a facade. A disguise, hiding away an ugly truth. No. She could no longer be part of that.

"Tallia, come back!" The wizard called out to her. She ducked left, behind a bush, and watched as he passed over her.

"Sorry dad, but I have to do this. For the sake of the world, I have to stop you." Tallia whispered quietly to herself.

* * *

The puppeteer looked on happily. Yes, these four would do finely. With minimal effort, he would be able to pull their strings, to dance for him. He had set things in motion years ago, after all. It would be a shame to waste such an opportunity. He smiled and leaned back in his chair. Yes, this was going to be one wonderful puppet show.

* * *

 ** _ **(Ike)- Welp, that was short.**_**

 ** _ **(Fred)- Duh, its because this was just a prologue, and we don't have anything else fleshed out yet.**_**

 ** _ **(Ike)- True. I still feel like we could have done better though.**_**

 ** _ **(Fred)- Regardless, if you want more, make sure you let us know by slamming down a favourite or leaving a review. Either one works just as well. This writing machine runs on feedback!**_**

 ** _ **(Ike)- See you all later, I guess.**_**


	2. Chapter II: Strings Attached

_**(Ike)- Hello, you few brave souls who have ventured into this fan-made fiction.**_

 _ **(Fred)- Why are they few and brave?**_

 _ **(Ike)- Because you're here.**_

 _ **(Fred)- Wow. I did not see that roast coming. I should've. But I didn't.**_

 _ **(Ike)- Anyway, let's get on with the show. These things don't write themselves.**_

 _ **(Fred)- No, they certainly do not.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter II: Strings Attached**_

The sun had barely touched the horizon when Darien returned to the village. He made his way to the butcher's den and dropped the deer in front of them with a grunt.

"I'll be back for that." He said, placing three silver triangle shaped coins on the table. The butcher nodded and got to work, and Darien turned around and headed across the street to the tavern. He ploughed through the swinging doors and made a beeline to the bar.

"Milk. Unsweetened." Darien said. The bartender nodded and silently retrieved Darien a bottle of unsweetened milk. Darien took a sip and sat down to wait for the deer to be ready. He didn't have a peaceful wait for very long though, as a drunk flipped a table over in the corner of the room.

"Who's the joker?"

"Dunno. Haven't seen 'im before. I tried to kick 'em out already, and he just about ran me through." The bartender said. An angry frown crossed Darien's face under his hood.

"I'll handle him." Darien said, standing and grabbing the corked bottle. Darien reached the table in just 4 strides, observing the table. Three men. Two seconds is all it would take. As Darien got within arms reach, the first man stood and turned to confront him. Big mistake. Before the man could utter a single word, Darien struck him in the forehead with the bottom of the bottle, knocking him out cold. The second swung a clumsy fist at Darien, and he ducked underneath, then smashed the bottle on the back of his head, sending milk and shattered glass everywhere. Two down. The third man turned to run, and Darien grabbed his head and smashed it on the table for good measure. Then the first man hit the floor. The bar went so silent that when mumbled to himself a moment later, they all heard it.

"Three seconds... I must be rusty." Darien mumbled to himself. He turned around and walked out the doors of the tavern. Everything was silent for several seconds more, until the barkeep spoke.

"R-right...so don't be misbehavin' yerselves, hear?" He stuttered loud enough for the entire bar to hear.

* * *

As Darien exited the bar, it hit him immediately how still everything had become. A light fog crept over the ground eerily, only visible under the light of the moon. Not a single house had its lights on inside, nor did smoke rise from any of the chimneys. Darien came to a sudden stop in the middle of the street, and complete silence permeated the air. No voices, no footsteps, no clinking of glasses or trickling of liquid. Not even nature peeped a noise. No crickets owls or scavengers to speak of. Darien's eyes scanned his surroundings in a panic, looking for even the slightest sign of life, and found nothing. Even the tavern was empty now. The wind suddenly made its presence known, rustling leaves and grass, and making swirls in the fog. Darien could see that the wood of the buildings was damp and the stone mossed over as if no one had been present for several weeks. Darien couldn't even pick out any smells except the smell of the forest.

In a flash, Darien drew his bow and had two arrows nocked. He moved slowly down the dirt street, keeping a close eye on the outskirts of town. As Darien moved through the village systematically checking for the townspeople, the fog on the ground seemed to flow around him, as if repelled away by some unseen force. As Darien turned a corner, a door on a regular village home creaked open and he ran to check. But before Darien could get close enough to look in the window something moved in his peripherals, something that most certainly wasn't someone from his village, and Darien snapped towards it letting his arrows fly. They flew between two buildings into the fog and the darkness beyond it. Almost immediately an inhuman shriek pierced the air, and seconds later Darien heard his arrows strike a tree yards away from the origin of the shriek. Fog suddenly began to pour into the alleyway from the darkness, and Darien fired another arrow into the fog. He never heard it strike. Before Darien could react, the fog around him seemed to take shape and wrap around his arms and legs, pulling him to the ground and holding him there. A figure appeared before him, seemingly comprised of the fog, with glowing blue dots for eyes and a wicked snarl.

Its fingers shaped into five inch wicked talons and it approached Darien, as he began to struggle violently against his bindings. As he did so, Darien felt his chest grow increasingly cold and his strength beginning to fade as if his life was being pulled out from him. Darien let out a sharp whistle, and just as the creature plunged its hand towards him, Darien's horse Matheus plowed through it, the creature dissipating into the air with a shriek, allowing Darien to grab the reins and swing himself up onto Matheus' back. As Matheus galloped out of town at breakneck speed, Darien looked back in time to see hundreds of the fog creatures floating in the street, their smiles fluctuating as if they were laughing at him. If they were, the sound never reached his ears. All Darien could hear was the intense thumping of his heart in his chest, as he felt the warmth of life return to him.

"I cannot do this alone."

* * *

 **TWO DAYS LATER...**

It was dusk when Darien rode into a town named Dawnable, looking equally dishevelled as his horse. His cape was slightly torn at the seems, and he was covered in whatever the elements had thrown at him. His hair was messy and matted to his skin, soaked with sweat and water as much as his boots were covered with mud. Both half-elf and horse moved with a slight droop, a clear sign of exhaustion. By the time Darien and Matheus had reached the tavern, most of the villagers' eyes were glued to the pair. Darien dismounted and Matheus let out a small whinny as if to say 'Don't take long'.

"I'll try. Rest now, you've earned it." Darien whispered to his horse.

As Darien approached the tavern, apparently named the 'Drunk Pony Inn', he thought back to his journey. All the while his heart ached at the failure to keep the village safe. As much as Darien hated outside help, he had to face the fact that he could not face an army of Wisp Wraiths alone. It hurt his pride more than anything, but as his mentor Gryndall had taught him, being prideful is fine as long as it doesn't get in the way. Darien snapped out of his thoughts as the doors swung closed behind him. Although the usual bustle of a tavern during midday continued, Darien could feel watchful eyes from every corner of the room upon him. The room was pungent with the smell of beer, far more so than Darien was used to. If there weren't so many watchful eyes, he'd have scrunched up his nose in disgust. But regardless, Darien kept his cool as he strode up to the bar.

"Goo'day. What can I do ya for?" The barkeep asked in a heavily accented voice as Darien reached the counter.

"I'm looking for hired help. No flower boys or money grabs, I need the real deal for a good price." Darien said immediately. The bartender raised a brow, pausing before pointing to a table in the far corner.

"Tha' there is the Dusk Duo. A masked assassin named Rogue an' his par'ner, Shadow the fairy mage. They're the best mercs around." The bartender said, before turning back to Darien. "Yer sure ya don' need anythin'? Ya look like you could use a drink."

"No, thank you. I don't partake in alcohol." Darien declined, turning and moving quickly in the direction the bartender had pointed.

The two of them weren't hard to spot. Rogue wore black ninja garb and a cloak overtop, while a katana hung from each hip. His outfit did a good job concealing his appearance, so much so that Darien could not tell what race he was, much age. Shadow was a fairy perched atop his shoulder, with pale skin like marble, raven hair and clear sparkling wings. She wore a blue dress and held a small golden staff in her hands. Both of them were watching Darien closely as he approached. The moment Darien reach the table, he pulled a bag bursting from the seams and unceremoniously dropped it on the table with a loud thunk.

"208 gold pieces, all yours if you want it," Darien spoke calmly. Rogue leaned forward, and Shadow's wings fluttered in excitement. Darien had their attention.

"What's the catch?" A deep husky voice asked, so low Darien could barely hear it. Definitely Rogue's voice.

"You'll be accompanying me until I've accomplished my goal. The most notable obstacle will be a large group of Wisp Wraiths." Darien replied smoothly. The two considered it for a moment.

"Tell us more." Rogue encouraged.

"I'll tell you on the way. I'll be going now, so follow me if you want the job." Darien spoke, retrieving his gold and turning. The two took the bait immediately, getting up and following him out of the bar.

* * *

Darien took a breath as he finished telling his story. The trio rode down a dirt path several kilometres outside of Dawnable now. Darien rode on Matheus while Rogue rode on a white horse of his own, and Shadow sat on his shoulder. It was nearly midnight now, although with the brightness of the full moon lighting their way, it may as well have been morning. Leaves rustled around them as the wind picked up, sending an involuntary shiver down Darien's spine. As far as his intense training had gone, he had been soaked and out in the harsh weather for days already, and with little to no rest. It was starting to get to him. Neither of the mercenaries said anything for several moments.

"So...everyone was gone, just like that?" Shadow asked with clear skepticism.

"You don't believe me," Darien spoke. It was more of a statement than a question. Of course, they would be skeptical. There are always strings attached, on jobs like these.

"It isn't so much that we don't believe something like this could happen. We've seen our fair share of strangeties. _I_ find it difficult to believe something like this could happen in this monotonous corner of the world." Rogue said simply.

"What he said. There are a number of hallucinogens and hexes that could cause you to see these things." Shadow confirmed.

"Understandable. However, I assure you both that I speak the truth. I'd not seek out help if I did not need it, and I was not intoxicated in any way." Darien told them. Another moment of silence followed.

"...If what you say is true, then someone has placed a powerful curse upon your village. It is impossible that such a thing would not have affected you as well. You were purposely not targetted by this magic." Rogue stated.

"I know this. We are likely walking into a trap." Darien replied. Rogue hummed in agreement.

"Normally we would charge a lot more for circumstances like this, but in this case we will turn a blind eye. My partner has a personal vendetta against people who hurt without reason." Shadow said, twirling the staff in her hand. Darien looked at them curiously.

"An assassin with morals, and a mercenary that doesn't want more money?" Darien jested.

"Rogue goes after bad men all the time, there just happens to be someone willing to pay him for it sometimes. Me, I'm just in it for the fun. Of course, the money is a nice bonus." Shadow explained with a smile.

"As long as we get my people back, or avenge them, I don't care why you're doing it." Darien spoke. It was silent for several more minutes before anyone spoke again.

"Will we be setting up camp tonight?" Rogue asked.

"What? Don't you know how to sleep on horseback?" Darien asked.

* * *

 _ **(Ike)- Well, that about does it for this chapter.**_

 _ **(Fred)- We sincerely hope you've enjoyed it.**_

 _ **(Ike)- If you want more, or if you just have an opinion about this story in general, leave us a review! It keeps us motivated to write.**_

 _ **(Fred)- This writing machine runs on feedback, after all. R &R everyone!**_


	3. Chapter III: Cursed

_Uploaded 24/6/2019_

 _Edited 4/8/2019_

 _ **(Ike)- Hello again, Fanfiction! It has been a while.**_

 _ **(Fred)- Since November 11, to be specific.**_

 _ **(Ike)- Well, since the last update HOST has come to a standstill, at least for now.**_

 _ **(Fred)- I wonder if your PC's read this?  
**_

 _ **(Ike)- Probably not. But alas, let us begin. I've nothing left to say, Ryan isn't here and you don't have final edit rights.**_

 _ **(Fred)- Oh yeah? I'm saying something right now out of spite! How abou-**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter III: Cursed**_

Darien cringed inwardly as him and his new companions neared the village. Landmarks he had come to know in the many years he had lived here were barely recognizable now, and they were the only things that allowed him to think he was near his village. Everything was withered and sat in moss and mud, where before there had been vibrant shrubbery and trees, and the grass grew tall. A black sap of some sort seeped out from the trunks of different trees, running down to the bottom and pooling together. A fog began to form on the ground, slowly getting thicker until Darien couldn't see the ground anymore. Everything was dead quiet, even the trotting of the horses barely audible. The horse that Rouge rode whinnied nervously as it trudged along the muddy path, breaking the eery silence and startling Shadow, who let out a quiet "eep'. She had been talkative the entire journey but had shut up as soon as their surroundings started to change. Everything had changed so drastically and so quickly that Darien didn't even realize they had reached the village entrance. The fog had become thicker and risen up to shin height and briefly, Darien thought he heard something.

The gates to the village were slightly ajar, and as Darien focused on them he heard the sound again. Darien threw his hand up suddenly prompting the others to stop, and they looked to him expectantly. It didn't take long for them to hear it too. A manic whispering, coming from every direction around them. It was loud enough to make out clearly, and yet distant enough to be distorted at the same time. Darien dismounted and drew his bow cautiously, Rouge and Shadow following suit with swords and a staff. Something snapped in the middle of the pathway only a yard ahead, and Rouge's horse took off into a gallop away from the village. Matheus whimpered as if to say "I don't like this...". Darien nodded and nocked an arrow in his bow.

"Stay here, friend. I will return for you." Darien said quietly to Matheus.

He crept toward the village gates, remaining vigilant of the edges of the pathway. Rouge and Shadow followed closely behind, ready to strike at a moments notice. Darien slipped between the gap in the gates, and the whispering abruptly stopped. Darien scanned the environment and quickly noticed the wear and decay he had previously seen had advanced as if years had passed. The air smelled of sulphur, iron, and rotting wood. A small house on the other end of the village appeared to have a light on inside, candle flickering as if under the pressure of the wind. But of course, Darien felt no wind. Just a coldness that penetrated down to his core.

"That house..." Shadow muttered.

"Obviously a trap. Nothing but evil resides here now." Rouge said, pausing before he continued. "I am sorry to say, but I doubt your people still live Darien."

"I won't give up on them," Darien spoke with determination.

Clutching his longbow Darien hastily made his way forward, making a beeline for the small house. Shadow opened her mouth as if to beckon him back, but no sound left her lips. Rouge stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do. He turned his head toward Shadow, who still sat weightlessly on his shoulder, looking unsure. Finally, she raised her staff and cast a spell to increase Rouge's perceptive ability. Rouge felt the tingling sensation of the spell taking effect, and the rush of his senses heightening. Rouge knew what she meant to tell him. 'Be careful'. Rouge chased after Darien, keeping a close eye on his surroundings. Everything felt horribly wrong to him, and he knew that Shadow felt the same. She always went quiet when she had a bad feeling. The fog swirled around him as he moved swiftly through the village, only a few paces behind Darien now.

The group reached the house, Darien rushing quietly to the window to check inside. Rouge covered the door, readying his katana's to defend against an attack. Inside, Darien saw a frail woman with blonde hair and unhealthily pale skin, rustling through a crate of something he couldn't quite make out. She seemed to be muttering to herself and had a frightened expression etched onto her face. The room was messy, with tools, dishes and knickknacks laying around everywhere as if they had been carelessly unpacked and tossed across the room. A lone candle sat atop an old nightstand, burning bright and flickering to the side as if someone was blowing on it. A knot formed in Darien's stomach, though he had no clue why. He considered tapping on the window but thought better of it after considering the repercussions of startling the woman. He crept around to the front door and crouched beside Rouge.

"What did you see?" Rouge asked quietly.

"A woman. I don't recognize her, but she doesn't seem like a threat." Darien whispered back.

Shadow fluttered up to the door anxiously, pressing her ear to the aged and rotting wood. For a moment she heard nothing until muffled sobs broke the silence from within.

"Poor thing. Should we go in?" she whispered. Darien was silent but after a few moments of consideration, he stepped forward only to be stopped by Rouge. Rouge nodded towards Darien's bow, then raised his sword. Darien got the message. Close quarters calls for close combat. Though Darien was handy with a sax knife, he didn't object, after all, he hired these people for a reason. Instead, Darien circled around to the window and silently popped the latch. Rogue approached the door, the door frame coming half-unhinged just from being pushed open. There was a cry from within as he entered, his dark form framed by the moonlight. Shadow floated inside just behind him and cast a spell to light the room better. As this happened Darien slunk through the window and into the room with them, hand already grasping an arrow just in case. The woman shrank further into the corner, a mixed expression of fear and confusion on her face.

"We're not here to hurt you," Shadow spoke softly, trying her best to convey that they weren't a threat. The woman's eyes were wild still, but her expression calmed slightly.

"W-who are you people? Why are you h-here?" She stuttered out, fear and anxiety evident in her tone.

"I could ask you the same thing. This home is not yours. It belongs to Elowan," Darien spoke plainly, his purpose somewhere between curiosity and accusation.

"W-what? I...I-I don't...know..." She trailed off at the end as if having forgotten what she was going to say. A moment passed and then she spoke again.

"I've been here for so long... I just can't bring myself to leave. But I don't know who Elowan is...Are you here to help us?" Her voice gradually quieted before rising again as she finished her sentence. Her fear turned to hope, and Darien's brow furrowed. This woman was either honest or a very good actor.

"We are. What's going on here?" Rouge asked slowly.

"A curse... The days are dark, no sun ever shines here. I hear whispers at night, voices speaking languages I do not know. Once, I dared gaze into the swamps when I heard them. I saw ruins...terrible things came from those ruins..." She woman grew distant, fear returning to her voice as she spoke.

"What is your name?" Shadow asked. The woman looked up suddenly, then averted her gaze as she answered.

"Alice," The woman replied quickly, avoiding eye contact. Darien and Rogue shared a look. An obvious lie. Darien made for the door and motioned for Rouge to follow.

"Watch her, Shadow" Rogue said, and he exited behind Darien. The moment they were outside, Darien began to talk in a hushed tone.

"I know the ruins she speaks of. A long-abandoned fortress, not far from here. We'd have to leave the horses and travel through the swamp." Darien said quickly.

"What of _Alice_ " Rogue asked, emphasizing the name.

"She doesn't belong here," Darien said, quietly enough that the others wouldn't hear through the half-open door. Rouge nodded.

"You would know. She had me fooled at first, but when she lied about her name I knew something wasn't right. We should bring her with us. Keep an eye on her" Rogue spoke slowly, keeping his voice low.

"I agree," Darien said simply. A moment passed and the two of them retreated back into the run down house. Shadow was doing her best to keep Alice calm, reassuring her that they would fix the problem. When Rogue and Darien slipped in she looked back at them questioningly.

"We make for the fortress. Alice, you come with us. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you while we are gone," Rouge spoke slowly. The woman smiled briefly, but her face dropped with what appeared to be genuine concern before Rouge or Shadow could notice.

"Y-y-you w-want me to..." Alice took a breath, then continued "To go in there with you?"

Though the fear was evident in her voice, Darien hadn't missed the smile that had spread across her face for a split second. He shuddered internally at the thought of what this woman might be planning. But anger quickly replaced these emotions as the possibility that she was behind this crossed his mind. Keeping himself as calm as he could, he spoke commandingly.

"Follow me. I will take us to the ruins."

* * *

Darien took the lead into the swamps that were once lush and green, heading East toward Magnolia. Shadow flew alongside him, Alice followed and Rouge took up the rear. Before long, the soft ground turned to thick mud and the fog began to close in around the four. As the fog swirled around them, shapes begin to coalesce then dissipate, an arm or sometimes a face floating past them and the disappearing before anyone could get a good look.

"They're here," Darien said, drawing his bow and nocking two arrows. Rouge pulled out his swords and Shadow raised her staff and began to mutter the beginnings of a spell under her breath. Suddenly a form appeared and lunged at Rouge, its face contorted with large ghastly fangs. Rogue reacted too late, only able to raise his arm to defend himself. The wisp wraith sunk its fangs into his arm, and Rouge grit his teeth in pain. Darien turned to help but had to duck away when another wraith appeared and swiped at him with claws longer than his fingers. He spun around and let his arrows fly, striking the wisp wraith in the eyes. Unlike his previous fight, Darien was fighting one on one. Shadow cast a fireball at the wisp wraith attacking Rouge and the wraith completely ignited as soon as it hit, letting out an ear-piercing shriek. Rouge finished it with a quick slice from his katanas. As the wraiths shrieks died out and it dissipated, dull blue eyes began to glow all around them in the mist. As the three of them collected themselves, they drew closer to each other and kept their eyes on the increasing numbers of wraiths.

"Don't let them grab you, they can drain your life with a touch," Darien said quickly, before firing an arrow at a fully formed wraith. The wraith opened its chest and the arrow flew through harmlessly. Wicked smiles grew on the faces of the wraiths, and Darien added: "They can also do that."

"Guess we shouldn't hold back then," Rouge said, as his swords began to turn and shift until they shared an entirely different appearance. He pulled back a small metal bit on the side of each object, making a loud "CHA-CLACK" noise. Without looking back, Rouge yelled, "This is gonna be loud!"

The loudest noise Darien had ever heard filled the air, shortly followed by the burning smell of sulphur. It was as if lightning was striking on repeat just a few feet from him. Darien spared a look over his shoulder to see various parts of the wraiths exploding, their shrieks of pain drowned out by the deafening booms. Large flashes came from the ends of Rouge's weapons in tandem with the booms, and small red cylinders flew out the sides as this happened. Darien was snapped out of his stupor when a wraith struck him in the shoulder. He threw his elbow back, knocking the wraith off of him, and plunged his sax knife in the creature's gut. It dissipated with a shriek, and Darien sheathed his knife. 'That's what I get for looking away' he thought to himself. Darien quickly drew his bow, firing five arrows in rapid sequence. Each arrow met its mark, hitting a wraith in the chest. the collective shriek was audible over the booming from behind him, and Darien stepped back as a wraith lunged at him with its fangs bared. A blast of wind tore it apart before it could hurt Darien, and he fired another arrow to finish off one of the charging wraiths. He also mentally noted to thank Shadow later. As arrows and magic continued to fly and the wraiths continued their attack relentlessly, Darien took note of one particular detail.

"They can only phase through our attacks when they're standing still!" Darien shouted as he dodged a clawed swipe and stuck an arrow in the eye of the offending wraith.

Another wraith lunged from the left, but a fireball incinerated it before it got to Darien. The deafening noise stopped as abruptly as it had begun, and Darien heard Rouge curse under his breath. As Rouge ran out of ammo, he quickly shifted his weapons back into katanas and went on the defensive. But with four wraiths on top of him at once, he only managed to cut one down before he had been grappled and he felt his chest growing cold. The sound of Shadow calling his name barely registered in his mind as his strength faded. Just as his vision started to go, the wraith holding his right arm burst into flames, and a blade protruded from the chest of the wraith holding his left arm. Unable to regain his balance at such short notice, he fell face first into the mud. He rolled himself over and took a minute to feel his strength returning. A hand reached out and he grabbed it, pulling himself back to his feet.

"Now isn't the time for rest, Rouge," Darien said as he sheathed his knife. Rouge nodded.

"Yeah," Rouge said. Shadow landed on his shoulder and gave him a worried look.

"I'm alright. Thanks for the save, though," He said in a hushed tone.

They all took a moment to look around. The fog had receded, and moonlight could be seen poking through a few small openings between the branches. The chirping of insects could be heard now, as well as the sloshing sound that was made when one of them moved. The three of them trudged their way over to a small rise in the mud, where they could stand on solid ground. Whether it was stone, tree roots or otherwise they were glad not to be shin-deep in the mud anymore. But after a quick count, Rouge realized they were missing someone.

"The girl is gone," Darien said angrily, voicing Rouge's own thoughts.

"She must have slipped away when the fighting started," Shadow said quietly.

"Crap! If only we weren't stuck in that muck the whole fight, I could've kept my eye on her," Rouge said in silent frustration.

"Is that why I had to save your butt?" Darien questioned, looking at Rouge with narrowed eyes. He was challenging Rouge's skill and they both knew it.

"It's the only reason. I specialize in close-quarters combat. I can't do that effectively without my feet," Rouge snapped back. All was quiet for a moment before Darien spoke again.

"Those weapons..." Darien said. His unspoken question did not get past Rouge.

"They're called shotgun katanas. Strange weapons from a stranger time," Rouge told him with a reserved tone. Darien didn't question him further, for the ringing in his ears had only just left. Darien sighed and turned around.

"We're nearly at the ruins. Let us go before the fog returns," Darien said, before walking back down into the murky waters of the swamp. Rouge and Shadow shared a look before following him into the dark swamp.

* * *

 _ **(Ike)- And there you have it! How was the fight? Could I have written that better?**_

 _ **(Fred)- Either way, it's out of the way. But seriously, were you trying to kill your PC's?**_

 _ **(Ike)- Not really, but I was trying to seriously injure them. With how OP automatic shotguns are in D &D, I had to throw something good at them to make sure things wouldn't be too easy. Unfortunately, I completely overestimated Darien and Shadow's abilities to defend themselves (Or underestimated depending on how you look at it) because if it weren't for their outstanding rolls during that session they definitely would have died.**_

 _ **(Fred)- Well, it was your first time as DM so I see this as an absolute win.**_

 _ **(Ike)- That is true. Anyways, see you all next time. Tell us how we did in a review, and if you liked it give us a favourite or follow. This writing machine runs on feedback.**_


End file.
